2008 Founders Cup playoffs
The 2008 Founders Cup Playoffs of the Professional Inline Hockey Association will begin on May 2, 2008. The twenty-nine teams that qualified, fifteen from the Eastern Conference and fourteen from the Western Conference, will play best-of-3 series for the division semifinals and finals. The eight division winners will play best-of-5 series for the conference semifinals and finals. The conference champions will then play a best-of-7 series for the Founders Cup. Playoff seeds After the 2008 PIHA regular season, 28 teams qualified for the playoffs. The Midwest Tornados were the Western Conference regular season champions and were also the Best Overall Record Trophy winners with 60 points. The Connecticut Blaze earned the Eastern Conference regular season crown with 58 points. Eastern Conference Northeast Division #Connecticut Blaze - Northeast Division and Eastern Conference regular season champion; 58 points #Long Island 495ers - 41 points #Boston Swamp Rats - 36 points #Massachusetts Bombers - 31 points Atlantic Division #Philadelphia Growl - Atlantic Division champion, 56 points #New Jersey Grizzlies - 52 points #Aston Demolition - 35 points #Feasterville Fury - 33 points Mason Dixon Division #Harrisburg Lunatics - Mason Dixon Division champion, 54 points #Pittsburgh Bandits - 46 points #Scottdale Inferno - 41 points #Potomac Mavericks - 39 points Southeast Division * #South Carolina Pirates - Southeast Division champion, 52 points #Richmond Robins - 33 points #York Typhoon - 21 points Western Conference Gateway Division #Midwest Tornados - Gateway Division and Western Conference regular season champion; Best Overall Record Trophy winner, 60 points #Chicago Untouchables - 41 points #Southside Snipers - 38 points #St. Louis Cobras - 31 points Rocky Mountain Division #Colorado Springs Thunder - Rocky Mountain Division champion, 59 points #Westminster Blizzard - 35 points #Lakewood Fire - 31 points #Fort Collins Catz - 30 Southwest Division * #Phoenix Dragons - Southwest Division champion, 52 points #Tucson Desparados - 21 points Pacific Division #San Jose Pirates - Pacific Division champion, 54 points #Northern California Mustangs - 40 points #East Bay Jawz - 26 points *''' The Southeast Division was to have four teams qualify for the playoffs, but the Raleigh Assault were removed before playoffs began. '''* The Southwest Division was to have three teams qualify for the playoffs, but the Arizona Strike were removed before playoffs began. Bracket Division Playoffs In each of the eight divisions two rounds of playoffs will take place, the division semifinals, and division finals. In a four team division the top three teams will make the playoffs with the top seed earning a bye. In all other divisions, the top four teams will make the playoffs with the top seed playing the fourth seed and the second seed playing the third seed. All division playoffs will be played at the home of the highest seed in each match up. All division series will be best-of-three game series to begin on May 2-4 with the division semifinals and then the division finals on the weekend of May 9-11, 2008. Conference Championships Two separate Conference Championship events will take place the weekend of May 30 - June 1, 2008. The four division champions from each division will compete for the right to head to the PIHA Finals. All teams will be ranked 1-4 based on their regular season record and then match up accordingly. The highest seed plays the lowest seed and likewise the remaining two teams will play in a best-of-three conference semifinal series. The two winners will then play in a best-of-five conference final for the right to play in the PIHA Championship Finals. The Eastern Conference Finals will be held at the Capitol Club House in Waldorf, Maryland, while the Western Conference Finals will be held at the Silver Creek Sportsplex in San Jose, California. PIHA League Championship The 2008 Pro Finals, under the banner “Two Teams – One Show” will take place at the Tour Inline Hockey Arena in Colorado Springs, Colorado on the weekend of June 12, 13, 14 & 15. The Eastern Conference Champion and the Western Conference Champion will do battle for the Founders Cup, $10,000.00 in prize money, and the right to say they are the 2008 PIHA Champions. Games 1 & 2 will be played on Thursday evening the 12th starting at 8:30 pm, games 3 & 4 on Friday evening the 13th starting at 8:30 pm and games 5, 6 & 7 if needed on Saturday afternoon the 14th starting at 2:30 pm. Division Semifinals :Note 1: All times are in Eastern Time (UTC-4). :Note 2: Game times in italics signify games to be played only if necessary. Northeast Division (1) Connecticut Blaze vs. (4) Massachusetts Bombers (2) Long Island 495ers vs. (3) Boston Swamp Rats Atlantic Division (1) Philadelphia Growl vs. (4) Feasterville Fury (2) New Jersey Grizzlies vs. (3) Aston Demolition Mason Dixon Division (1) Harrisburg Lunatics vs. (4) Potomac Mavericks (2) Pittsburgh Bandits vs. (3) Scottdale Inferno Southeast Division (2) Richmond Robins vs. (3) York Typhoon Gateway Division (1) Midwest Tornados vs. (4) St. Louis Cobras (2) Chicago Untouchables vs. (3) Southside Snipers Rocky Mountain Division (1) Colorado Springs Thunder vs. (4) Fort Collins Catz (2) Westminster Blizzard vs. (3) Lakewood Fire Pacific Division (2) Northern California Mustangs vs. (3) East Bay Jawz Division Finals Northeast Division (1) Connecticut Blaze vs. (2) Long Island 495ers Atlantic Division (1) Philadelphia Growl vs. (2) New Jersey Grizzlies Mason Dixon Division (1) Harrisburg Lunatics vs. (2) Pittsburgh Bandits Southeast Division (1) South Carolina Pirates vs. (2) Richmond Robins Gateway Division (1) Midwest Tornados vs. (3) Southside Snipers Rocky Mountain Division (1) Colorado Springs Thunder vs. (2) Westminster Blizzard Southwest Division (1) Phoenix Dragons vs. (2) Tucson Desparados Pacific Division (1) San Jose Pirates vs. (2) Northern California Mustangs See also * 2008 PIHA season * List of PIHA seasons Category:Professional Inline Hockey Association